I Talked to You for The First Time
by Yano Akiga
Summary: Matsuri yang meminjam jaket Gaara, tapi kenapa Hinata yang mengembalikannya? / Sudah lama suka tapi belum pernah bicara? / Read and Review, Minna-san


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Title © GaGaGa-SP

Warnings: Amateur, AU, OOC, Typos, etc.

Enjoy, Minna ^^

.

.

.

(**Hinata POV**)

"Haaa~h,"

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Meski aku sudah membereskan tasku, aku masih terdiam di bangkuku. Aku kembali memeriksa kotak masuk pesan di handphone-ku, mungkin ada SMS pemberitahuan kumpul kegiatan klub yang terlewat saat kuperiksa 5 menit lalu. Tapi... tetap tak ada.

Baik, aku mulai tak suka. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat malas pulang. Bukan karena hubunganku dengan orang tuaku tidak baik—ehm, mungkin saja. Sungguh, aku hanya malas pulang. Mungkin karena saat pulang sekolah aku sering berkumpul dengan teman-teman klubku.

Ada baiknya aku keluar kelas untuk mencari teman yang senasib denganku. Saat aku mulai menuruni tangga, aku baru saja teringat kebiasaan teman-temanku. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu malas pulang cepat, mereka sangat senang sekali jika saat pulang sekolah tiba. Apalagi jika tidak ada kegiatan klub, dengan senang hati mereka segera meninggalkan sekolah.

Aku hanya menggeram tak jelas di sepanjang jalan dari kelas XI IPA 1 sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Demi apa tidak ada yang mau pulang telat?

Dari sini, aku melihat Matsuri kembali ke gerbang sekolah sambil membawa jaket abu-abu yang menggantung di lengannya. Kurasa aku mengenal jaket itu...

"Hei, Hinata. Belum pulang?" tanya Matsuri .

"Aku sedang malas pulang ... kau sendiri tidak pulang? Oh ya, itu jaketnya..., " tanyaku balik.

"Hm, iya. Apakah kau keberatan untuk mengembalikannya ke IPA 3? Aku ada kegiatan klub nih," jawabnya enteng. Matanya memandangku dengan pandangan jahil.

Yah, berarti dugaanku benar kalau jaket itu milik Gaara. U-um ... dia cowok yang kusukai. Dan Matsuri juga tau hal itu. Jadi, kenapa tidak dia saja yang mengembalikannya? Bukankah dia yang meminjamnya?

"Jadi kau mau mengembalikannya atau tidak? Kalau tidak…,"

"I-itu...," potongku cepat

"Aah, kau lama sekali. Ini jaketnya. Aku bisa telat datang ke klub nanti. Jaa, Hinata. Good luck!" sergahnya cepat lalu dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"H-hei Matsuri!"

_Kami-sama_... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Akhirnya aku kembali masuk ke area sekolah. Saat di _lobby_, jantungku mulai berdetak tak wajar, dadaku sangat bergemuruh. Dan bisa kupastikan wajahku sangat merah sekarang. _Calm Hinata, Calm._ Masih banyak orang di sekolah, jangan mempermalukan dirimu.

Saat aku berbelok ke kanan, Gaara baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan diikuti Shino. Mungkin sebaiknya aku merangkai kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan padanya nanti…

Huwaaaa ... aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Bayangkan saja kau akan berbicara dengan orang yang kau sukai. Mungkin akan wajar saja bila kau dekat dengannya. Sedangkan aku? Jujur saja, dari kelas X aku suka padanya, tapi kami belum pernah sekelas. Apakah wajar tiba-tiba datang ke hadapannya lalu mengembalikan jaketnya yang dipinjam oleh temanmu? Rasanya ingin menghilang saja.

Sejurus kemudian, ada beberapa orang keluar dari perpustakaan, kukira Gaara termasuk. Ternyata hanya Kiba, Chouji, dan Sasuke.

"Hinata mau ngapain?" Goda Kiba. Dia juga tau kalau aku menyukai Gaara. Dan kebetulan juga mereka teman baik.

"Err, dia ada di dalam kan, Kiba?" tanyaku langsung.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Oh, itu jaketnya? Kau dapat darimana?"

"Matsuri meminjamnya lalu memintaku mengembalikannya. Dia ada di dalam, kan?"

"Iya. Ya sudah, kemarikan jaketnya. Aku saja yang kembalikan," tawar Kiba

"Tidak, aku saja yang kembalikan. Tolong panggilkan dia ya, Kiba," pintaku

"Aku saja yang kembalikan, sini."

Setelah debat yang agak panjang, akhirnya Kiba masuk ke perpustakaan untuk memanggil Gaara. Aku agak bingung dengan sikap Kiba. Kenapa dia begitu memaksa?

"Katanya dia malas keluar," kata Kiba sambil keluar dari perpustakaan

"Hah? Malas keluar?" tanyaku

"Bohong. Sebentar lagi dia keluar, kok. Benar kau tak mau kalau aku yang kembalikan jaketnya?" tawar Kiba sekali lagi. Terima kasih banyak, Kiba. Tapi akau tak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang ada seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Gaara keluar diikuti Shino—lagi—kemudian mengambil sepatunya. Aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"I-ini dari Matsuri," kataku sambil menyerahkan jaketnya. Baik, wajahku memanas sekarang...

"Oh, Arigatou," balasnya

"D-douita," jawabku cepat, lalu segera pergi.

Saat aku sampi di _lobby_, aku kembali bertemu Kiba yang langsung menggodaku. Sebagai balasannya, aku hanya memukul bahunya pelan lalu bergegas pulang.

Selama di bus, aku hanya melamun. Pikiranku kosong. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Apa saja yang tadi aku katakan padanya? Eh tunggu, kenapa aku tadi tidak berbasa-basi dulu tadi?!

Mungkin aku harus bertemu dengan Matsuri besok pagi, untuk meminta pertanggungjawabannya.

.

.

.

(**Gaara POV**)

Aku baru saja sampai di rumah, tiba-tiba...

Drrt.. drrt.. drrrt..

Ponselku bergetar. Setelah kulihat, ternyata Matsuri yang mengirim pesan padaku.

**From: Matsuri**

**Hei, bagaimana tadi? Apakah dia sudah mengembalikan jaketmu? Hahaha XD**

Aku ingin tertawa juga rasanya. Haha, baik, aku mengaku. Kejadian sore tadi aku yang merencanakan. Namun, dalang dari kejadian itu bukan sepenuhnya aku.

**To: Matsuri**

**Iya, dia yang mengembalikannya tadi. Wajahnya lucu sekali hahaha, dan ia langsung menyerahkan jaketku tanpa basa-basi. Rasanya ingin kucubit pipinya****.**

**From: Matsuri**

**Wah waah ;) Tapi bagaimana nasibku besok? -_- oh ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?**

**To: Matsuri**

**Kau hanya ingin tahu, atau sangat ingin tahu? Haha, rahasia.**

Terima kasih untuk Matsuri yang sudah membantuku hari ini. Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah secara _liv__e_ di depan mataku sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin aku harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk mendekati Hinata.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

A/N: Fiksi ini berdasarkan kisah pribadiku, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang kusesuaikan. Dan tentu saja nasibku tak seberuntung Hinata X'D

Sebenarnyaaaa, fanfic ini akan saya sumbangkan ke event GHOST (GaaHina Oneshoot Sweet sTory) 2013. Tapi karena ada banyak kendala,Fanfic ini gagal publish pada waktunya. Gomen ne T_T

Maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan di fanfiksi ini T_T Ini fanfiksi pertama yang ku publish, ternyata kemampuanku baru segini. Tapi aku akan memperbaikinya di fiksi selanjutnya m(_ _)m Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu yang berharga untuk membaca Fanfic ini. Semua kritik dan saran bisa dimasukkan ke kotak review ^^

Warm Regards, Yano Akiga


End file.
